


Of Clowns And Cake

by MissingInMayhem



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInMayhem/pseuds/MissingInMayhem





	Of Clowns And Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nachttour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachttour/gifts).



 

_Why did he think this was a good idea? Sure, it had started innocently enough. As much as the boy loved to make pies it was no stretch of the imagination that he'd take an interest in baking, especially seeing as Jane was always doing it and he followed her around like a puppy. A slightly unnerving puppy at that...._

Dad could really only reflect on the situation at hand and look on with slight horror as Gamzee soaked the cake in sopor. This was not quite what he'd pictured when he'd called the kids in to ice it.


End file.
